Maravillosa Interrupción
by Euni-chan
Summary: ¿Debería Hermione casarse con Ron, o en secreto ella debería casarse con otra persona?


**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Ésta historia es invención mía, ¡no la tomes sin permiso!

**Rated:** "_M_". Para mayores, si eres menor de 17 años no lo leas, o hazlo bajo tu responsabilidad.

**Advertencias**: Tal vez puedan notar un poco de Occ pero, es que ¡vamos! Es un pequeño desvarío y me pareció buena idea escribirlo.

…

"**Magnífica Interrupción"**

…

"_Para los amantes su amor desesperado podrá ser un delito, pero nunca un pecado…"_

_José Ángel Buesa_

_Canción de los amantes_

Estaba en mis habitaciones dentro de mi despacho bajo las frías mazmorras del castillo de Hogwarts. Leía distraídamente un libro sobre las cruzadas mágicas sentado en mi cama cuando de repente vi las llamas de la chimenea arder en fuego verde del cual apareció Hermione Granger, quien tras salir de la chimenea se limpió los restos de ceniza y se acercó a mí mientras se quitaba la gruesa y oscura capa de viaje que traía.

—Hola, buenas noches profesor Snape.-susurró ella al pie de mi cama de donde yo permanecía en la misma posición que antes, con la única diferencia que había cerrado mi libro y lo había puesto a un lado de la cama.

— ¿Qué hace aquí Granger?- pregunté ásperamente. No era que no me agradara que ella estuviese allí sino el hecho de que ella no debía estar en mis habitaciones, cerca de mi cama, con las manos temblando y las pupilas ligeramente dilatadas. — ¿dejó solo a Weasley en la camita, eh?

Sabía que eso era un golpe bajo pero algo tenía que hacer para salvarla de la estupidez que yo sabía, pretendía hacer. Ella se iba a casar pronto con el mocoso Weasley, y no debería seguir apareciendo en mis aposentos a buscar lo que no se le había perdido.

Y es que desde que ella me encontró más muerto que vivo en la casa de los gritos, me dio bezoar y me cuidó en San Mungo había surgido entre nosotros algo más que el agradecimiento. –no se emocionen- era solo el deseo y la pasión de los cuerpos que parecían hechos para encajar uno con el otro, esa emoción que era avivada por el lejano pero siempre presente diferencia de rangos entre nosotros: Yo su 'profesor', ella mi 'alumna', aunque legalmente hubiese dejado de serlo hace mucho tiempo.

—ÉL está en su despedida de soltero—me dijo con sus ojos castaños llenos de vergüenza e inseguridad—Me caso mañana.

—Pues bien—dije desviando la mirada hacia un retrato situado detrás de ella, a su derecha—Váyase a su casa Granger, vaya y mídase por centésima vez su vestido de novia para el…—me corté para no seguir poniendo el dedo en la llaga, para ser indulgente con ella—para el señor Weasley.

—Pero yo no quiero hacer eso.

—Entonces ¿Qué quiere hacer, Granger?

—Quiero quedarme con usted aquí— la miré directamente a sus ojos del color de la miel, lo cuales me miraban con decisión—Quiero quedarme con usted aquí, y que por una vez última vez me haga suya.

Miré como se desabrochaba el cinturón que aguantaba su túnica de color ocre y ésta caía al suelo; ella apartó la sábana que me abrigaba la parte inferior de mi cuerpo. Yo no podía hacer otra cosa que contemplarla de arriba hacia abajo, su esbelto cuerpo al desnudo, solamente cubierto por un sujetador rojo y bragas del mismo color.

— ¿Qué cree que hace Granger?-mascullé cuando ella se subió a la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí, que solo llevaba puesto mis bóxers negros y una camiseta del mismo color.

— ¿A caso no es obvio?-respondió con esa altanería y coraje tan propios de un Gryffindor, tan electrizante en ella.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue su boca chocar contra la mía, como quien se bebe agua luego de pasar media vida en el desierto; con la necesidad de fundirse conmigo. Yo respondí al beso casi con violencia, no era justo que esa niña-mujer hiciese eso conmigo. Tanteé su espalda mientras sentía palpitar mi erección, cuando encontré el broche de su sujetador lo abrí de un solo movimiento.

Succioné sus pezones como si mi vida dependiera de ello, mientras ella me regalaba mil y un gemidos y caricias en mi pecho desnudo –aún hoy no recuerdo en qué momento ella se arregló para quitarme la camiseta, aunque no es como que me importe-. En un momento ella se hizo a un lado y me deslizó los bóxers por las piernas mientras hacía lo mismo con sus bragas. Intenté incorporarme para que ella se acostara y me dejara penetrarla, pero ella me sentó suavemente en la cama y me miró suplicante, entonces entendí que debía dejarle tener el control por esa noche.

Debo aclarar que no me gusta mucho ceder el control, pero era esa la última vez que íbamos a estar juntos de esa manera, era necesario cedérselo. Ella se sentó sobre mí, y agarró mi pene entre sus manos y lo guió hacia su entrada. Su cuerpo se arqueó completamente mientras bajaba de una vez y se llenaba de mí.

Yo gruñí, apreté los dientes para no acabar allí mismo. Es que ella era tan cálida, tan estrecha y deliciosa que me volvía loco. Aunque eso jamás lo llegara a reconocer ni delante de ella ni de nadie más, ya que eso que compartíamos era un secreto, un 'delito' ante los ojos de todos porque ella estaba comprometida, y yo era un tipo que había pasado demasiado tiempo mintiendo y construyendo máscaras-por una buena causa- pero al final era lo mismo; y además era muy tarde para intentar tumbarlas por esa chiquilla que hacía regresar a mí a aquel lejano muchacho de 18 años que jamás tuvo esos encuentros furtivos y hormonas alborotadas…

Se me escapó otro gemido de mis labios cuando ella aceleró sus movimientos, con fuerza, con pasión, con un ritmo que hacía que mis caderas desafiaran la gravedad y embistieran su cuerpo hacia arriba, y era cuando sus ojos miel se abrían y tras morderse los labios soltaba gemidos muy quedos. Pero cuando empecé a estimular sus senos con mis manos a la par de sus movimientos sentí que su cuerpo temblaba y supe que estaba alcanzando el orgasmo. Así de bien la conocía. Yo me estaba volviendo igual de loco y cuando ella gimió fuerte y se aferró a mis hombros yo me permití llegar al clímax y vaciarme dentro de ella.

Ella lentamente se retiró de encima de mí, se recostó con cuidado en la cama y apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho. La envolví con mis brazos aspiré la fragancia a rosas de sus desordenados cabellos castaños. Ella me acariciaba el pecho con una mano.

Así pasamos unos minutos sin decir ni una palabra, hasta que sonaron las doce de la noche y sentí unas lágrimas caer sobre mi pecho y deslizarse por mis costillas hasta absorberse en la sábana que nos envolvía.

—Profesor Yo…-ella se había bajado de la cama y se ponía su ropa mientras yo la observaba como se observa una poción que necesita constante supervisión.

—No diga nada Granger-la atajé- Es tarde, mejor que regrese a casa a descansar para su 'matricidio'- dije mordaz.

Ella asintió entre lágrimas mientras se terminaba de abrochar el cinturón que aguantaba la túnica y se ponía la capa de viaje. Por un momento sentí una punzada de celos al pensar que de ahora en adelante sus caricias no será sobre mi cuerpo, sus gemidos no los provocaré yo…

—Profesor, quiero que sepa que este tiempo ha sido para mí…- se cortó- Que ha sido un placer compartir todos estos meses con usted.

—Esto solo es algo que no debió pasar Granger, entiéndalo. Estás comprometida.

Ella me miró con una expresión indescifrable, por un momento me planteé leerle la mente para ver qué rayos pasaba por su cabeza pero me contuve. En el fondo sabía que no estaba seguro al cien por ciento de querer saber exactamente lo que ella pensaba. Sí, llámenle cobardía, pero soy Slytherin y la valentía es propia de los Gryffindor, como ella.

—Lo entiendo, profesor. Pero para los amantes, su amor desesperado podrá ser un delito, pero nunca un pecado…

Esas fueron las palabras que pronunció antes de desaparecer en la chimenea entre llamas verdes, cuyas palabras me retumbaron toda la noche en la cabeza…

Sé que lo que estoy haciendo es rematadamente estúpido, y la verdad no tengo la más puta idea de qué pretendo estando aquí. Entré a hurtadillas en la iglesia donde Granger iba a contraer matrimonio. Sin mucho esfuerzo pude observar a Weasley en el altar gritándole nervioso a un Potter totalmente rojo, intentando mantenerse en calma para no zarandear al pelirrojo para que dejase los nervios; un poco más allá se veía todo el clan Weasley enfundados en vestidos ¿bonitos?, ni idea, solo veía el color rosa y azul aquí y allá… No pasaban de los tonos pasteles clásicos en sus vestimentas. También estaban Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbotton, y otros estudiantes de Hogwarts. Además de McGonagall y otros profesores.

Seguramente esto no es del todo parecido a lo que Granger pensó que sería su boda, con todo el drama del cabeza hueca de Weasley con quien seguramente no le espera nada bueno ¡pobre!

Sí, es algo extrañamente inusual en mí sentir esa clase de sentimientos pero no puedo más que sentir un poco de pena por Granger y lo hijos que tenga algún día con él; los cuales no serían ni la mitad de brillantes de los que pudiera tener con…

¡Un minuto! ¿Estoy realmente pensando que los hijos que pudiera tener con ella serían más inteligentes que los que ella tendría con Weasley? Más importante todavía, ¿Estoy pensando que podría tener hijos con ella?

En ese momento la marcha nupcial empezó interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones. -Aunque más que una marcha nupcial parecía una melodía para aquellos que sin duda morirían en un combate-. Todos miraron hacia el pasillo donde avanzaba Hermione del brazo de su padre-supuse- enfundada en un hermoso vestido color Champagne. Yo la miraba escondido entre las cortinas, obviamente no fui invitado al evento, después de todo ¿para qué querría el murciélago de las mazmorras asistir a la boda de la insufrible sabelotodo que 'le caía de la patada'?

Pude ver como al llegar al altar Weasley la miró embelesado, pero ella… Ella lucía una sonrisa forzada, como si se conformara con la situación; Quizás ella lo hubiera querido de otra forma, tal vez solo lo hacía porque era lo que se esperaba de ella: casarse con Weasley ya que Potter se había casado con Ginny la cual tenía el vientre hinchado de uno de los mocosos del muchachito ese.

Tal vez ella le gustaría casarse con alguien más, ¿desearía ella que ese _alguien_ fuera yo…?

Me quedé de piedra ante esa interrogante. Era posible que ella deseara estar conmigo y no con él… y si así fuere, ¿merecía yo estar con ella después de todo mi oscuro pasado? ¿Merecía ella casarse con un hombre que le doblaba la edad así fuese eso relativamente normal en el mundo mágico?

—… Si alguien tiene algún impedimento para que esta boda se realice, que hable ahora o calle para siempre…

Un profundo silencio se hizo a continuación, un silencio que se me antojaba demasiado parecido al que solían hacer los mortífagos cada vez que Lord Voldemort preguntaba sobre las causas y responsables de alguna misión fallida.

Este mi momento, es mi última oportunidad lo sé.

Salgo de mi escondite, y me paro en medio del pasillo por el que hace pocos minutos Granger caminaba. Siento como todas las miradas se posan en mí y la gente empieza a murmurar cosas horrorizadas. Sin embargo yo solo la miro a ella, sus ojos miel abiertos de par en par, luego pestañeaba vigorosamente intentando convencerse de que lo que estaba pasando era real.

— ¿Qué hace aquí profesor?-murmura el Weasley confundido. No le presté atención, y en ese momento es cuando la que pregunta es ella.

— ¿Por qué, profesor Snape…?

—Porque no deberías casarte con el tipo equivocado, Granger.-me sinceré por primera vez- Así que no digas que sí, necesitas escucharme. Te veré en la puerta trasera para que podamos hablar.

Y como si nada hubiese pasado salí de la iglesia dejando el 'caldero encendido' tras de mí en aquel templo.

Después de unos minutos de esperar recostado en la puerta trasera de aquella iglesia empecé a ponerme realmente furioso y nervioso, ella aún no se dejaba ver por allí. Parecía como que hubiera hecho el ridículo allí dentro para nada, peor aún: parecía que me había equivocado sobre lo que creí que ella sentía por mí.

Estaba a punto de irme cuando escuché la puerta abrirse y de ella vi salir a Hermione Granger sin el vestido Champagne, sin el velo; lucía un vestidito de verano color verde y una hermosa sonrisa mientras se terminaba de deshacer el peinado que le habían hecho para aguantar el velo.

—Lamento haberlo hecho esperar Señor-me dijo ella mientras se acercaba a mí-Es que no podía salir vestida de novia.

—Ya veo-dije secamente.

—Señor, no dije ni un solo voto. Solo vine hacia aquí.

—Vea Granger, seré sincero-carraspeé- No espere una declaración de amor; solo que no me gustaría que pasase el resto de sus días casada con el mediocre de Weasley, teniendo hijos que se preguntará cómo fueron engendrados. –hablaba expulsando todo mi veneno el contra del ex prometido y por poco esposo de la chica a la que yo había hecho mujer-No es justo que una chica lista como tú pase sus días conformándose con él, mal queriéndolo, ambos malqueriéndose porque sé que ambos se ven más como hermanos que como pareja.

Ella me calló con un fogoso beso, su delgado cuerpo apretándose contra el mío, sus labios bebiendo de los míos.

—Me alegro que usted haya estado aquí, y me haya impedido hacer semejante estupidez-me miró pícara- pero ¿Cuál es el plan ahora?, yo quería tener una pareja, familia, hijos, un hogar…

— ¿Cuántos hijos quieres?

— ¿Me los darás?-preguntó entre asombrada y feliz.

— Ahora mismo nos podremos en ello, Granger.- la tomé en brazos y nos aparecimos lejos de allí, en mi casa a empezar a"hacer la tarea"…

Desde ese día han pasado unos cuantos años; Granger y yo estamos casados y somos padres de tres hijos: Rose, la mayor muy parecida a Granger con su cabello castaño enmarañado y sus preciosos ojos miel muy parecidos a los de su madre, esos ojitos que me desarmaban; Luke, muy parecido a mí de tez pálida y ojos y cabellos negros, pero con las pecas y la nariz de su madre ¡Gracias a Dios!; y Jonathan una armoniosa combinación de ella y yo, con sus cabellos castaño oscuro y ojos negros, era el menor de los tres, aún no había dejado los pañales…

Nosotros que a pesar de todo pronóstico seguimos juntos.

Ella, la niña-mujer que revivió de mí al Severus joven que se había perdido años atrás tras el tatuaje de la marca maldita y que ahora renacía con una vitalidad que nunca creí sentir.

La quiero, y aunque aún no logro descifrar qué me dio valor aquel día para detener esa estúpida boda de ella y Weasley, cada noche en secreto agradezco a Merlín, a Circe y a Dios el haberme ayudado a llevar a cabo esa maravillosa interrupción….

**Fin**

…

_**¡Hola!**_

Gracias por leerlo, segundo Fic de HP que escribo. Espero no decepcionar a las lectoras de "Recuerdos en la Lluvia", y hacerme un huequito poco a poco en este Fandom.

¿Sabes? Si le das al botoncito verde de abajo que dice "_Submit Review_" puedo saber lo que opinas de este escrito…

¡Un Review a una autora (or) no tiene precio y la (o) anima y ayuda a mejorar!

_**Euni-chan.**_


End file.
